Glace Bros Kiddy Show
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: What has the world come to when Carrot and Marron have their own kiddy show...?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own sorcerer hunters cuz I'm not a genius like Satoru Akahori. Oh well then.......... ^_^  
  
  
(A big tube pops up like in Mario, and Carrot and Marron Jump out, dressed like the Mario bros.)   
Carrot: The love Machine is HERE!!!! Hellooo Babes!!   
Marron: When will this show get cancelled?  
Dotta: (Holding Cue Cards) Read from the Cards!  
Onion: (From Audience) Marron! Marron! (Chants)  
Audience: (Chants) Marron!! Marron!!   
Carrot: Dad!! Stop!!  
Dotta: (Points to Cue Cards)   
Carrot: (sigh) Boy, we have lots of ....uh....great stuff planed for today.   
Marron: Um... yeah....  
Onion: Marron!! Marron!!  
Audience: SHH!!!!  
(Doorbell rings)   
Carrot: Maybe that's a hot delivery woman!! (Rushing to door)   
Marron: Oh... Who can that be...? (Lights cigarette)  
Carrot: (Opens Door) Aahh!! It's Milphey!!! (Runs away, and hides behind a wannabe Blues Clues Thinking Chair, only this time it's green!)   
Milphey: (Dressed as postman) Why hello Carrot-Dear!!  
Marron: uh... (sweat drop) What do we have in the mail postmistress, I mean, postmaster Milphey?  
Milphey: You have nothing! Just wanted to see Carrot! (Blows Kiss to Carrot)   
Carrot: Yuck! (sweat drop)   
Marron: Oh...  
Milphey: (Leaves singing) IT's raining MEN!! Halleluiah It's Raining MEN!!!!  
Carrot: Maybe we should go to a cartoon. (sweat drop)  
Marron: Yeah. (puts out cigarette)   
  
The Cartoon:   
Okay, I also like Card Captors! (Lee is soo cool!!) I also live in California, and... well we're kinda going through an energy crisis right now. You'll see....  
  
Sakura: THUNDER CARD!!!  
Lee: That's pretty smart since California is on an Energy Crisis!   
Madison: Now We don't have to pay any fines!!  
Mei Lin: And the moral of this is....  
The whole gang: DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!!!   
End of Cartoon  
  
Carrot: Uh..... (sweat drop)  
Audience: Uh...(sweat drop)  
Carrot: Did you get that?  
Marron: No. But it's better than this.   
Carrot: yeah.   
(Cheap Song Like "Blues Clues" Starts: Gym Time, Gym Time, Gym Time, Gym Time, Gym Time!!!)  
Marron: Oh no.  
Dotta: You know what that means!!  
Carrot: That this show is Canceled, and I can get a babe?!  
Dotta: No silly!! It's time for work out with Gateau and Éclair!!  
(Gateau and Éclair come out holding barbells)  
Éclair: Okay, we're here. Now what do we do?  
Carrot: You can come over to the Thinking Chair and we can think a little!   
Gateau: (Knocks out Carrot)  
Carrot: ouch...  
Gateau: Anyways...Marron....(Rips off Shirt and struts) LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
Marron: ....... (Sweat Drop)   
Girls in Audience: EEK!!! OOH!!! GATEAU!!!! (Throw money, phone numbers, and bras at him.)   
Big Momma: This is suppose to be a kiddy show!! Security!!  
Haz Knights: (in security uniforms) Okay! Keep it down!!  
Gateau: (Still strutting)  
Haz Knights: (Drag Gateau away)   
Éclair: Wait for meeeeee!!  
Carrot: Uh... Maybe we should go to a commercial.  
Marron: Um yeah.   
  
Commercial:  
  
Zaha Torte: Hello all you evil geniuses out there! Have you been trying to rule the world, but just can't seem to succeed?! Well then the simple answer to that is.....The Spice Girls!!! (Spice Girls Song plays) Yes for this simple price of $9,999,999,999.99, you'll get these two Spice Girls CDs!! And call now, and you'll receive these sound proof earmuffs!!! To order, call 1-800-555-SPICE!!  
  
Carrot: That just wasn't right....  
Marron: I know...  
Carrot: Now, let's go to Arts and Crafts with Tira.  
Tira: (Comes out with cheap paper mask.)  
Carrot: What happened to that one oil painting thing?!  
Tira: Gateau sat on it, so I had to make this.  
Carrot: Seems like something that muscle head would do.   
Audience: HISS!! BOOO!!!!  
Tira: (rips of red cloak to reveal bondage uniform) DON'T GET ME MAD!!!!!!  
Guys in Audience: OOH!! HOT MAMA!!!!!! (whistle)  
Tira: (snaps whip) Don't be mean to others....  
Audience: (sweat drop)   
Tira: AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! (leaves)  
Marron: (sweat drop) And that was Arts and crafts with Tira....  
Audience: (claps for fear of being whipped)  
Carrot: Hey Marron!! Why don't you show the Audience a magic trick, while I go read a book?  
Marron: um...okay....  
Carrot: (goes to back, and starts to read Penthouse Magazine)  
Marron: (does cheap Magic trick)  
Audience: ooh....ah.....  
Marron: (finishes Magic Trick and bows)  
Onion: MARRON!!!!!! MARRON!!!!!!!  
Dotta: (whispers to Carrot) Carrot!!! You're on!!  
Carrot: Aaaww.... Just when I was getting to the good part....  
Marron: Wanna go to a commercial?  
Big Momma: But we have no more money for one!  
Carrot: I'll pay for it! Anything to get out of this!!!  
Big Momma: Okay, but it's your money....  
  
The commercial:  
Milphey: (singing) Let's do the time warp again...  
Announcer: It's the "Milphey Horror Picture Show"! A cheap remake of the "Rocky Horror Picture Show"!!  
End of Commercial  
  
Carrot: (making out with Tira)  
Marron: Um....my Niisan seems to be a bit busy right now...so let's go to cooking with Chocolate.  
Carrot: (pushes Tira away, and whispers "Later")  
Chocolate: (comes out with bag of marshmallows) Why am I doing this? I can't cook. Oh Darling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Carrot: (runs away from Chocolate) Help me!!  
Onion: MARRON!!!!!!!! MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Haz Knights: (Drags Onion away)  
Onion: NOO!!!!!!!! I paid five dollars for this!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Marron: (sweat drop) Uh...I think that's it for today kids....bye....(lights a cigarette)  
Carrot: WOMEN!!!!!!!!!  
Chocolate: Let's make a baby Darling!  
Tira: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! DON'T MESS WITH FIRE!!!!!!!  
Gateau: LOOK AT MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zaha Torte: SPICE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Onion: (somehow snuck back in...) MARRON MARRON MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Haz Knights: (drag Onion away)  
  
  
THE END... 


End file.
